Straw Hat Kamina!
by SteelSkull
Summary: The badass leader of Team Dai-Gurren, the Great Kamina, has perished defending his soul brother Simon. Though his story might have ended there, what if "Fate" had another plan for this man among men. What would happen if he ended up transported to another world after death? This is the story of how the Great Kamina became a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Takes place Pre-Timeskip
_In the Battle for the Dai-Gunzan, the Legendary Team Dai-Gurren received a devastating blow even after achieving victory. Their great leader, the man of all men, Kamina perished in the battle protecting his soul brother Simon. Though Team Dai-Gurren would keep on fighting in their badass leader's name, his spirit would live on in their hearts, and even return to help them in the future, but that's another story. Though Kamina's life may have ended in that world, the universe had a greater plan for him…_

Chapter 1: Just Where the Hell am I?!

Kamina woke up floating in void, with nothing accompanying him except the never ending darkness…

"Just where the hell am I? Simon! Yoko! Kittan you bastard! Where are you guys!" shouted Kamina

"Nowhere near them, not anymore…" said a mysterious voice

"Who the hell are you?!" shouted Kamina in confusion

The mysterious voice turned into a mysterious light that suddenly appeared and said, "Someone, who I guess you can call "Fate", I picked you out since it seems your time ended to early, and in your world, you could have changed its future if only you stayed longer, but alas, what ifs are not what happened, so you get the hand that's dealt to you…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kamina, even more confused

"There's no going back for you, but I do have a place that suits, no needs a man like yourself…" said the voice

"What do you mean, why can't I go back!" yelled Kamina

"We're running out of time young Kamina, here is your crap… Um… I mean gear from your before, now go! Experience the world, spread your beliefs to people who need it!" shouted the voice

"Oh thanks for my stuff I really appreciate it… I mean what the hell you dodged all my question… Ahhhh!" shouted Kamina as he wasn't able to finish his thought since he had fallen through a strange portal that had opened up under him…

"I pray that world is ready for a man like him…" the voice said with a chuckle…

…

The portal soon spit Kamina out onto a bright blue sky, and then immediately disappeared… And then the thought donned on Kamina that he was in the sky, and not solid ground, so he began to plunge onto what looked like a ship…

…

On the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat Crew was relaxing after the eventful time they had spent on Thriller Bark. It had been two days since they had departed from the frightful island ship, and after two straight days of celebrating Brook joining the crew, they were finally getting a breath of downtime on a sunny day in the middle of some calm waters… With the exception of their captain like always…

"SANJI! MEAT!" screamed the Straw Hat Captain

"Like hell I will, you've cleared out all the meat we had left yesterday while partying… Go catch it your damn self… Meanwhile I have to deliver these delicious macarons to Nami-swan and Robin-chan!" said Sanji as his tone changed after yelling at the rubberman…

"Fine… Usopp! Chopper! Come on let's catch some fish! Maybe even a Sea King or two!" shouted Luffy

"Alright!" yelled Usopp and Chopper in unison as the duo ran to get the gear

"Luffy-san, let me play a jovial melody that will get your spirits upright and dancing!" said Brook, who happened to be on deck as well

"Yeah Brook! Maybe your music will attract a fish or two!" yelled Luffy in agreement as he was handed a rod by Usopp and music from a violin began to play…

Meanwhile, a sunbathing Nami and a caught up in a good book Robin were receiving a tray of macarons from the curly-brow chef…

"Nami-Swan, Robin-chwan, here are fresh macrons that I slaved over to make sure they were fresh and had my love for you in every single one…" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes…

"Hey Sanji, these aren't half bad…" said Nami who was munching on one

"Yes Sanji, the best batch you've made today, as they say 27th time is the charm…" replied Robin

"I'm sorry my sweets that you had to wait long for these delicacies, but with those loud idiots I wasn't able to keep a focus while making them, or they stole a few batches while I wasn't looking…" said Sanji, now dancing around the two beauties

"Hey Sanji, it's really hot out here… Could you make us something to cool the two of us down?" asked Nami

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, I'll be right back with some delicious parfays!" yelled Sanji as he ran back to the kitchen

"Oi! Make us some too Sanji!" shouted Luffy

"No way! Just catch a damn fish and stop bothering me you bums!" shouted Sanji from the kitchen

"Whatever Luffy, let's just try to catch a bunch of fish, then we can eat as many as we want!" said Ussop as Chopper and Luffy nodded in agreement

"Don't forget about me! Yohohohoho!" laughed Brook as he began to play a new melody

"How can they be so active on a day like today?" asked Nami with a pout

"After the last two days I'm not surprised they're this active…" replied Robin with a laugh

Just then, Chopper, who was causally looking up at the sky, drifting his thoughts to the floating notes of Brook's music, soon noticed what looked like a spec falling from the sky…

"Hey Usopp, what's that?" asked Chopper as he pointed to the spot

"I don't know young Chopper, let me use my special sniping google to get a closer look…" answered Usopp

"Is it a dead bird? I really wouldn't mind dead bird meat right now!" shouted Luffy as meat began to form in his eyes

"Would you stop thinking about food right now! This is a very serious matter!" screamed Usopp as he went back to looking at it…

"Hey what is it Usopp?" asked Chopper

"I don't know, it's too high up for me right now to be able to tell…" answered Usopp

"Hey why is it getting bigger?" asked Luffy

"Don't be stupid, it's not getting bigger, it's just getting closer since it's falling right towards us… HOLY CRAP IT'S FALLING RIGHT TOWARDS US!" screamed Usopp

"What!? IT'S GONNA FALL ON US! AHHHHHH!" screamed Chopper as the duo began to run around the deck…

"Yohohohoho! This is a certainly bad situation isn't it, and as your elder, I think I know how we can handle this situation…" said Brook towards the screaming duo

"Oh yeah, what?" asked the duo now that they stopped screaming

"Well obviously we run around screaming and panicking…" answered Brook

"WELL THAT"S WHAT WE WERE DOING BEFORE!" shouted Usopp and chopper as they proceeded to hit Brook on the head, giving him a bump…

"Well then mind if I join in?" asked a now injured Brook

"Why not…" answered the duo as Brook and Luffy proceeded to the strange panic ensemble…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING WITH US!?" screamed Usopp

"Because it looked like fun!" laughed Luffy as he continued screaming with the group

"WILL YOU IDIOTS BE QUIET I'M TRYING TO SUNBATHE HERE!" shouted Nami as she threw the tray that formerly held the macarons at the four idiots running around the deck, knocking them to the ground…

"Hey what's all the noise for, I'm trying to sleep up here!" shouted Zoro from an open window in the Sunny's Crow's Nest

"Hey is anyone actually watching the spec anymore?" asked Brook before he was rudely interrupted by a stranger shouting, "OH CRAP!" and the "spec" from the sky impacted with the Sunny's deck…

"Holy crap what was that!" shouted Sanji as he bolted out of the kitchen

"Hey what's going on what here… What's happening to my SUPER dream ship!" yelled Franky as he emerged from below deck

"Hey the gang's all here!" laughed Luffy

"THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER!" screamed a coalition of Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Sanji as they proceeded to pulverize their captain

"Blight, Ree…" replied a severely swollen Luffy

"Just what the hell was that?" asked Zoro as emerged on deck from the Crow's Nest

Just then, a stranger stood up from the impact crater and laughed, "Haha! A crash like that could never faze the Great Kamina!" before immediately fainting from the damaging collision

"Someone go get a doctor!" said Chopper as he frantically ran around deck

"That's you, you idiot!" shouted Usopp as he smacked the reindeer

"Oh right, get this man to my office stat!" yelled Chopper

"Aye Aye Doctor Chopper!" replied Usopp, Sanji and Franky as the trio lifted the stranger towards Chopper's medical room

"Oh stop it you bastards, flattery will get you nowhere…" said Chopper while doing his little 'I'm not happy but obviously am happy dance'

"Come on Chopper, he might be seriously hurt!" shouted Nami as Robin pushed the little reindeer along…

"Right!"

…

Kamina began to open his eyes in a strange room, surrounded by strange people, having no idea what had transpired only two hours ago…

"Wow this guy has got some vitality…" said an orange haired girl

"Yes, being alive after the injuries he received is already an incredible feat…" said a black haired woman

"It could even rival Zoro's…" said a blonde haired guy with a swirly eyebrow

"Would you shut up you damn lover cook!" shouted a green haired man

"Oh yeah, wanna go mosshead!" responded the blonde haired guy from before

"Bring it on you swirly brow bastard!" replied the green haired man

"Guys no fighting in office, especially in front of my patient!" shouted what seems like some sort of beastman

"Oi Oi, take it outside if you're going to fight or just how about not at all…" said a man with a really really long nose

"Try not to wreck the Sunny this time, or I'll deal with the both of you personally…" said a blue haired man with a metal nose

"Also watch out for your wounds Zoro-san, they probably still haven't haled fully yet…" said what seems to be a walking skeleton

"Man you guys are a riot sometimes…" laughed a black haired boy in a straw hat

"Hey kid I got a question…" said Kamina in a hoarse voice as he began to sit up…

"Oh impact guy is awake! Nice to meet you impact guy! What's your question?" asked the boy in the straw hat

Kamina screamed in response, "JUST WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

 **Author's Note: Yeah hey guys I felt like writing something new for a change and this idea came to me after being in a Gurren Lagann mood. Since I saw little in the Crossover thread, and activity in it too, I felt I should post it. I mainly wrote it since I have a major case of writer's block for my other work, "Tail of the Fairy Pirates", but if you're a follower of that I plan on working on it soon, I have the plan in my head just having trouble writing a few scenes, just I'll probably switch between the two and probably will work on the more popular one depending on the responses. Anyways, if you're wondering how this is going to play out, well basically since the title kind of spoils what will happen next chapter, I guess I should explain how Kamina will fit in the One Piece Canon. Basically I have planned to follow the events of OP and go to Sabaody next chapter or after that, and work from there. This is mostly because I think Kamina fits best here, and if I wrote this Post-Timeskip, I believe he would be severely under powered and would not survive in the New World. Sorry if you were hoping for a filler arc so he could to get a bounty, I plan on following the canon plot, plus I really don't want to get stuck writing a long filler arc and end up abandoning the project. But anyways, leave a comment or even a review on how you like the story so far, or even if you want a filler arc or not, I don't mind… I highly value criticism! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
